The Eighth Day of Christmas
by cowbell2011
Summary: An M rated extension of chapter 8 of 12 Days of Christmas: Spooks Style. A more detailed description of what Harry and Ruth got up to in the bath. Now added an extension of chapter 12 of the same story too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As requested by HR always live on and theoofoof. Hope it lives up to your expectations...**

* * *

><p>Harry climbed eagerly into the bath, liking the way Ruth's eyes followed his every move. He often wondered what she saw in an aging man like him, but when she looked at him like that, he knew he didn't have anything to worry about.<p>

Ruth shifted forwards a little to allow Harry in behind her, the water lapping at the edges of the tub but not quite spilling over. Leaning back into his strong chest, she watched as he reached for a sponge and dipped it under the water, running it over each of her legs in turn.

'Harry?'

'Hmmm?'

Harry didn't seem all that interested in what she was going to say; his attention was on the sponge in his hand and the direction he was currently taking it. When it brushed over Ruth's left breast she momentarily forgot what it was she had wanted to ask Harry, before coming to her senses.

'Why do you have such a large bath? I bet you bring all the girls back here don't you.'

She nudged him gently with her elbow to let him know she was only joking and heard him chuckle in response. The sponge was now making its way further down Ruth's body, having journeyed over her right breast now too. Ruth tensed in anticipation as she waited for Harry to move it between her legs, but he stopped just below her belly button, much to her disappointment.

'Right, time for you to do me.'

Ruth turned in the tub, slapping Harry on the arm for teasing her and grabbing the sponge out of his hand. She struggled to get into a position that was comfortable for her, eventually settling on Harry's lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her movements caused some water to spill over the side of the bath and she stilled her movements, looking worriedly over the edge of the tub.

'Oh I'm sorry Harry, look at what I've done!'

Harry pulled Ruth tighter to him, delighting in the feel of her breasts against his chest. He began to kiss her neck, stopping only for a second to respond to her.

'I'm more interested in what you're doing _inside_ the tub to be honest.'

He let his hands wander up Ruth's back, caressing her soapy wet skin until he reached her hair, allowing his hands to become tangled in the damp dark locks. He pulled her to him, kissing her passionately as she sporadically rubbed the sponge over his chest. He ended the kiss after a long moment when the need for oxygen became apparent.

'Forget the sponge Ruth.'

He took the offending item from her and threw it out of the bath, hearing it land with a splat somewhere near the door. Moving his mouth to Ruth's neck, he began kissing and sucking every available part of skin, becoming more and more aroused by the moans he was eliciting from her. He gasped in shock when he felt her hand wrap around his erection and begin to caress him slowly. The water in the bath was waving backwards and forwards due to their motions and droplets would occasionally splash out onto the floor, but Harry didn't care.

He groaned as Ruth held him more firmly and increased the pace of her hand. Deciding this wasn't how he wanted things to go, he moved his own hand between Ruth's legs to check she was ready for him. He grabbed her buttocks with both hands and without warning, picked her up and guided her onto his length. They cried out in unison at the feeling, Harry loving the feeling of her around him, and Ruth enjoying the unexpected penetration.

Harry waited until she had adjusted to him entering her before starting up a slow rhythm. Ruth had braced herself with a hand on each side of the bath and it gave him an unobstructed view of her breasts. Leaning forward, he took each nipple into his mouth in turn, giving them equal attention. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build inside him so he sped up his pace, not caring that a lot of the water inside the tub was now making its way over the rim.

Reaching down with one hand he rubbed Ruth's bundle of nerves hard, how he knew she liked it. He wanted them to climax together and he wasn't disappointed when he felt her walls begin to contract around him. With one final thrust upwards, he pulled Ruth as close to him as he possibly could, kissing every bit of her skin available to him as his orgasm powered through him. He was dimly aware of her shouting his name as the last ripples of pleasure left him, and they collapsed still joined in the tub, which by now was only half full of water.

They waited until their breathing had slowed back to normal before attempting to move. Ruth lifted her head from Harry's chest and looked around for a towel that was within reach of the bath. Finding none, she leaned over the edge to look on the floor and gasped in shock at the amount of water that covered the wooden floorboards. The towels were soaked through, having been placed by the side of the bath mat. Ruth turned to Harry with a sheepish look on her face, and he could not help himself from bursting into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for nimax1 and HR always live on, who both requested an insight into Harry and Ruth's wedding night. Takes place directly after chapter 12 of The 12 Days of Christmas: Spooks Style. You don't need to have read that to get this, but it would be nice if you did :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelfth Day of Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry's back was complaining rather insistently, so he made his way over to the bed as quickly as he could manage. Once he had deposited Ruth on top of the vast array of cushions and blankets, he wasted no time in moving beside her and covering her mouth with his own. They kissed passionately; the occasion and location adding to the romantic nature of the evening.<p>

Ruth's hands found their way to Harry's neck and he felt her loosening his bow tie with practised perfection. Without breaking their contact she threw it across the room and his suit jacket soon followed. Her hands tugged at his belt and he moved back from her to slow things down a little. Breathing heavily, he took in her beauty as he tried to compose himself. She was laid back on the cushions, hair ruffled and lips invitingly swollen. Her dress had ridden up somewhat, showing off the silky smooth skin of her thighs.

'Are you going to just sit there all night or are you going to make love to your wife?'

Ruth's words seemed to pull Harry out of his lust induced haze and he let her pull him on top of her, their lips connecting again roughly. Her tongue found its way inside his mouth but he didn't complain. Finding the zip on the side of her dress, he slipped it down slowly and peeled the material off her skin, kissing every new bit of flesh that was revealed to him.

The sound of her moaning only spurred him on and once the dress was completely removed he sat back once more to appreciate her in her advanced state of undress. The underwear was exquisite. It was blue satin; a similar shade to that of her dress and Harry considered that if he dropped dead right that second, his last image of Ruth in that underwear would be something he would happily take to his grave.

Realising that once again he had zoned out he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Ruth's body and looked into her eyes. She seemed amused that she had such an effect on him and he was glad that she wasn't mad at him for becoming so easily distracted. He wasted no time at all in removing the rest of his clothes and moved to cover Ruth's body with his own. He trailed his fingertips down over her cleavage and stomach, delighting in the increasingly loud moans coming from her. When he reached the obstacle of her knickers, he traced the edge of them slowly, occasionally dipping his fingers slightly inside the hem.

'Harry...if you don't stop teasing me right now, I swear I'll scream.'

Without warning, Harry ripped the underwear from Ruth's hips and entered her with two fingers. She cried out in pleasure at the suddenness of his actions and he built up a steady rhythm. With his other hand he freed her breasts from the confines of her bra and eagerly took her waiting nipples into his mouth, alternating between the two. He could feel her getting close to her release so he used his thumb to caress her sensitive bundle of nerves. Moving his head away from her breasts, he caught her lips with his own as she came, her cry of passion getting lost inside his mouth.

When Ruth regained her senses she found herself wrapped in Harry's strong arms, her face squashed against his chest and his arousal pressing into her thigh. Without a word she began kissing his chest and reached down between them to take him in her grasp.

'Ruth...Christ.'

Harry couldn't manage any other words as Ruth moved expertly. His orgasm was approaching quickly but reluctantly he reached down and stilled her hands with his own.

'I want to be inside you Ruth.'

He felt her smile against his chest and without warning she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. When she lowered herself down onto his length it was all he could do not to come there and then. Groaning loudly, he waited until she had adjusted to a comfortable position before thrusting up into her. She moved with him, placing her hands on his chest to balance herself as she rode his length. He could hold on no longer when he felt her muscles begin to contract around him. With one final thrust they came together and cried out in unison. Collapsing in a heap, neither moved until they had fully regained their senses.

'Harry, that was...I'm speechless.'

Harry rolled them to the side so that they lay next to each other and grinned from ear to ear. He reached over Ruth and pulled the covers over them to protect against the winter chill threatening to spoil their evening.

'Every single time with you leaves me speechless Ruth.'

The tears shone in Ruth's eyes at his words and she kissed him softly.

'You impossible romantic man. I love you Mr Pearce.'

'And I love you Mrs Pearce.'

It was the first time anybody had referred to her as such and she found she liked it a lot.

'Say that again.' She whispered quietly.

'What, that I love you?' Harry replied.

Ruth sighed happily before replying. 'No...call me Mrs Pearce again.'

Harry chuckled and rolled back on top of Ruth, his appetite for her returning.

'I love you Mrs Pearce. Now come here and let me ravish you.'

And she did, all through the night and most of the morning after.


End file.
